


Coil

by wingedwitch



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incestuous Undertones, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedwitch/pseuds/wingedwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She does this sometimes. (Too much if you ask me.) I'll go to brush my teeth, and when I come back, there she is, laying there on her side like she belongs there.</p>
<p>She doesn't, by the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coil

"Get out of my bed, Katherine."  
  
She does this sometimes. (Too much if you ask me.) I'll go to brush my teeth, and when I come back, there she is, laying there on her side like she belongs there.  
  
She doesn't, by the way.  
  
"But it's so comfy," she says in that coy tone of hers, "and soon to contain my favorite little Gilbert."  
  
She thinks she's cute, and I guess she would be, if she didn't look like Elena and act like Damon. (Someone needs to stake that guy.)  
  
"And here I thought that was my sister." I'm irritated, and it's obvious, but she ignores it, as always.  
  
"Only when she asks."  
  
She pats the spot beside her. She wants me to join her.  
  
I cross my arms instead.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
Her face sours a little, but not much.  
  
"I couldn't sleep, and I wanted some company."  
  
"Don't you have a husband for that? Or whatever Stefan is to you."  
  
"A different kind of company."  
  
"So you go to the home of a known vampire hunter?" I'll never understand vampires. "Yeah, that makes sense."  
  
Katherine is up from my bed and standing in front of me in the time it takes me to blink, but I don't flinch. After twelve years, it almost seems normal.  
  
"If you were going to stake me, you would've done it already."  
  
She's not wrong, so I don't answer.  
  
She smirks. "Sweet on me, little Gilbert?"  
  
Now she's wrong. (And I'm not little. I don't know why she keeps calling me that.)  
  
"Just your face. And not the way you want."  
  
"Really?" Her finger twists its way down my chest, slow, like a snake. It's a good description for this woman. "Are you sure about that?"  
  
I look down at her hand, and as much as much as I don't want it to, it feels good. It's been a while for me. If I closed my eyes and pretended it was some other girl—Bonnie, maybe—I could probably go with it.  
  
I take her hand in mine and move forward until I'm right in her face.  
  
"Go home, Katherine."  
  
She just stands there.  
  
I'm trying to read her expression. I don't know if she's hurt, or hoping I'll change my mind, but I'm not. She must get it because seconds later, she's gone, and I'm breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
I really need to move.


End file.
